


Anniversary

by Void_Shipper



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Shipper/pseuds/Void_Shipper





	Anniversary

Betty salia de su casa con un bolso en el hombro, arreglando su cabello que esta vez dejo suelto, era un día especial iba con un vestido lila y unas sandalias

Justo frente a ella un ramo de Tulipanes Rojos, le tapaban la vista de la persona que las sostenia

Era Archie, bajo el ramo, se le acerco a la rubia y dejó un casto beso en su boca, le tendió el ramo el cual la chica con una sonrisa acepto

-Feliz aniversario amor- dijo el pelirrojo antes de que la rubia lo volviera a besar

-Te quiero- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa para darle otro beso

-Yo tambien te quiero- dijo la rubia después de separarse por completo -Dejo esto dentro y nos vamos- la chica entró a su casa y dejo las flores en un garrón en la encimera de la cocina al salir tomo la mano de su novio y fueron a cenar

 

 


End file.
